edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiring The Housekeeper
One day at the Cul De Sac Eddy Murray and Ed were doing nothing until Eddy spoke up. Hey guys do you know what we need a housemaid to take care of our stuff while we are busy since sockhead is gone said Eddy. Great idea Eddy we can get a housemaid said Murray. But how are we going to get a housemaid I mean we need a sign to put up for anyone that might be into it said Murray. Well Murray we’re partner’s you and me so we can figure it out together said Eddy. Yes but don’t forget Ed said Murray. How are we going to forget Ed I mean he is in our group said Eddy. But the other kids don’t want to be in our group cause they hate us well they hate you not me said Murray. Well because you are the new sockhead said Eddy as he and Murray continually fought. Ed stopped them from fighting as he went back to talking about something else. Anyway Eddy just put up the wanted housemaid to see if anyone is into being a housemaid for us said Murray. Just as Eddy putted up the sign someone saw it quickly and they hired her. Later that day as the new maid was starting to work around the house and she was doing well. I say Eddy she is very good and she is doing a great job said Murray. Yes I agree with you Murray she is and she’s made our scams very good said Eddy. Ed didn’t really pay attention to either of them. For the next few days she was working well and had no problems but today was different. Today she was late for work and they were wondering why. Eddy she is late why is she late asked Murray? I don’t know maybe she got stuck in traffic said Eddy. I doubt it shes always late as usual said Murray. You could be right but usually when they are late they call and she hasn’t called said Eddy. Just then she finally arrived and Eddy Murray and Ed were upset and looked at her with angry faces. You are late said Murray. I know and I am sorry I tried to call but the phone wasn’t working said the maid. Look we don't care if you have a date tonight or what YOUR LATE said Eddy. You are late so we have to fire you said Eddy. Fire me said the maid. Yes you were late and didn’t call so goodbye said Murray. Fine fire me but you will regret it said the maid as she left. What did she mean by that asked Eddy? Just then something blew in the kitchen it was the sink. Later that day Eddy Murray and Ed had to do something they had to call the maid and hire her back because she had put a curse on them for firing her. Eddy call her now said Murray. Eddy we have problems again ever since we fired our maid we had problems so call her up said Murray. I am Murray so calm down will ya said Eddy. Eddy called the maid and asked her to come back but she wanted a few changes first. What do you mean changes asked Eddy? I mean treat me with respect said Eddy. I want a few changes I want to arrive at the time I say said the maid. Yes fine you can do that said Eddy. Eddy Murray and Ed understood and they took the changes and they finally have the housemaid and they glad they found one. The End